


Lynxear's Path

by KociSzef



Series: The story of a traveling cat [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking the Warrior Code (Warriors), Character Death, Dark Forest (Warriors), Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Past Character Death, RiverClan (Warriors), Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KociSzef/pseuds/KociSzef
Summary: Lynxear is a normal ThunderClan warrior who always wanted to travel. What will happen when a loner suddenly shows up to her clan?Meanwhile, something suspicous is happening in ShadowClan...(I'm really bad at summaries, I swear the story is better than it seems)
Relationships: Braveheart/Waterflow, Lynxear/Han, Patchfur & Lynxear, Wolfang & Lynxear
Series: The story of a traveling cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867972
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

\- What are we going to do? - Asked the panicked she-cat.

Her mate ignored her. After they learned that they were expecting kits they had been in a bad mental place.

\- We can't stay here, the wild is not a good place to raise kits.

The tom looked at her and sighed.

\- Then where are we supposed to go hm? Just a reminder, we ran away from our clans, I doubt that they'd want us back

The she-cat looked deep in thought. Suddenly, she got up with a determined expression.

\- We have no choice - she said - We have to go back to the clans.

\- But we ran away to be together! Are you letting It all go to waste?

But his mate had made up her mind and was already heading in the direction of their previous home. The tom felt frustrated, he loved his mate but she was so airheaded sometimes.

\- I'll come back to the clans with you but have you thought about what will happen? We're from different clans, we'll have to separate.

The she-cat stopped. She hadn't thought about that before, under the impression that he mate will come back to RiverClan with her. But deep down she knew he wouldn't feel good there. There was only one option left. She wasn't as sad as she thought she would be when she made her choice. Sure, she was born in RiverClan but she never felt too connected to the rest of her clanmates.

\- Then I'll come to ThunderClan with you.

Her mate looked astonished for a second but quickly snaped out of it and came closer to her.

\- Are you sure about this?

\- Absolutely.

\- Then let's go.


	2. Chapter I

The sun was barely up when the little kit wiggled out of her bedding. She was a gadabout ever since she could walk and her parents could barely keep up. She sliiped out of the nursery as quietly as she could and ran into the Warriors den. She treaded carefully around the sleeping bodies while looking for her father's silhouette. When she found him she jumped on his belly, waking him.

\- Braveheart, Braveheart! Get up! You promised you would show me our territory today!

The young kittens father sighed and struggled to his feet, stretching. Unfortunately the kits shout woke up the other warriors.

\- Braveheart, shut her up. Don't you see that we're trying to sleep?

One of the cats said, while another poked him.

\- Stop complaining, she's just a kit. Besides, we should star getting up already.

And so, the entire camp was woken up by a kit.

\------------------------

Lynxkit was surprised, usually her father hates that she can't stay in one place. Today though, he encouraged her to do exactly that. At one point thay climbed up on a hill and Braveheart gave her a signal to sit down beside him. All of the clan territories were visible from where they were sitting.

\- The clans live around this very lake. To our right ShadowClan and RiverClan, to our left WindClan and Skyclan.

\- Are we going to see their territories as well?

Braveheart laughed and shook his head.

\- Unfortunately no. We shouldn't just walk into other territories unannounced, just like they shouldn't do the same to us.

Then her father got up. The kit soon followed his suit. They started walking down the hill and into the forest.

-Look Lynxkit, we all live in a delicate balance that we call the circle of life. As a warrior you must understand this balance and respect all creatures that you encounter. From the smallest ant to the biggest hare.

\- But Braveheart, we eat hares!

\- Yes Lynxkit, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become plants, and hares eat those plants. And so, we're all connected in the great circle of life - Braveheart looked up to the sky. - Come now, the sun is fully up and I've got a lot of things to do.

\- And what about me?! - Protested his daughter.

\- You have friends in the nursery that I'm sure are waiting for you.  
\---------------------

For the rest of the day Lynxkit thought about her fathers thoughts. Her thirst for adventure was not quenched. Braveheart refused to take her outside of clan territory.

\- Lynxkit, don't you want to play with your friends?

Asked Waterflow, Lynxkit's mother.

\- No.

\- What about me?

\- No.

Waterflow was surprised, her kit loved usually playing.

\- I'm gonna go out for a bit.

And not looking behind she walked out. This was noticed by Whitekit, he was a bit younger than Lynxkit and was already enamoured with her.

\- What are you doing Lynxkit?

Asked her denmate after following her.

\- Whitekit, do you think that there is something outside clan territory?

\- You mean other clans? Of course there are!

\- No, I mean like beyond all of the clan territories. There must be monsters out there! I really wanna see them!

Whitekit shuddered. He wasn't very brave so this talk was scaring him quite a bit.

\- Even if there are any, I'm not getting close to them! There's no reason to leave! Here we have family, food and safety.

Lynxkit sighed longingly.

\- You're probably right Whitekit. Let's go back and play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is done! It's not very long or good, but I hope you still like it!
> 
> See you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't know if anyone is reading this but if you are have a wonderful day! The prologue starts of slow and is pretty short but I promise that It will get better.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
